


The Death of the Broken King

by azgx29, DaceyRemembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgx29/pseuds/azgx29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaceyRemembers/pseuds/DaceyRemembers
Summary: The Death of Aegon III, The Broken King
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen/Alyn Velaryon, Aegon III Targaryen/Daemon Targaryen, Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Aegon III Targaryen/Jaehaera Targaryen, Baela Targaryen/Alyn Velaryon, Corwyn Corbray/Rhaena Targaryen (Daughter of Daemon), Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Death of the Broken King

Aegon, third of his name, King of the Iron Throne, is not a title he ever wanted. It is not a title he ever wanted. The moonlight shimmering outside into his solar. He gets off his bed and looks out of the window. He sees the stars in the sky. He sees the water shimmering from the glimmering light above. Most have wonderful memories of the sea. He remembers stories his mother told him regarding the sea snake. "He had 9 great voyages" he hears in his head. He also knows of how many times Oakenfist left his sister and his seat to go on Voyages. But after thinking of fond memories, the dark memories always come and take over. He feels a stabbing feeling when he remembers how he abandoned his brother. The brother whom he loved. He remembers the smell of the sea at Dragonstone when Rhaenyra, his mother, a queen, was burned alive. He coughs and his chest aches. After this he goes to his bed. He remembers when Daenaera was with him. When they would could for days on end, after he would have nightmares over and over again of his past. She was always there for him, but he missed her for the last 7 years in which she was gone. It seemed everyone he loved died before him in the end.

While resting on his bed, he closes his eyes. He imagines the stars again. He sees peace in them. He remembers how stormcloud shimmered when he was with him in the moonlight. But then he remembers darker things. His life is full of them. He remembers again the gullet. The action he is most disappointed in himself about. He abandoned his brother. And it cost him everything. He remembers fleeing on Stormcloud. How she shrieked each time she was pierced by an arrow or other projectile. How she was bleeding out while fleeing with him on his back. When he made it too shore without his brother, Stormcloud kept screeching and letting out steaming blood. Oh, those screeching noises. Something Aegon could never forget. He wakes up after seeing her death again. He instinctively put his hand arounds the pillow to the right of him. 7 years. 7 years since she has passed. He always missed her.

After thinking of his wife, he goes down another dark hole. He remembers one of the authors of his pain. Oh so main he has. He remembers his namesake. He remembers who in his mind is a usurper. Aegon II. He remembers being by his mother side when word came of what happened to her throne. He remembers when she was screaming in labor from it. He remembers the news of Luke. He remembers to him what his worse memory may be. He remembers the day she was betrayed. The day of his mother's death. The treason that Aegon the second spoke. The order for her death. The screaming when Rhaenyra burned. The smile that went across his fat, burned, red face. He almost felt happy after he died, but happiness was not really a thing he experienced anymore. Not after all his family died. Well most of them anyway.

He then remembers the Usurpers brother. Aemond one eye. He heard stories of what happened to him in the yard on that fateful day. Forever known then as Aemond one-eye. Aegon's father was somewhat distant from his children, but he loved them. That comfort did that not help when Daemon went down Aemond. A necessary sacrifice, mayhaps. But that does not make the sting hurt any less. And all the pain he caused his dear mother. The pain after losing Luke.

His father he remembers again. The rogue prince he was called. He remembers being told stories by him. He loved his war stories. He told stories of his 'conquest' of the stepstones over and over again. He remembers him and his mother, and the love they had. Seeing them together watching their children in the yard of Dragonstone.  
He remembers his first marriage. TO Jaehaera. Organized by Alicent he learned later on. The organizer of the war. He was told tales of her hypocrisy. He hated her for what she did, and a war she caused.  
The first marriage he recalls again. He had no love for Jaehaera. She was a memory of her father. The man that caused him all his pain. He couldn't let that go. The war caused him to abandon his brother. He lost his mother at the hands of her father. The man that caused the deaths of all his siblings. His father. She was just a memory of all that to him.  
He remembers his half-sisters. How they came into his room to help safe their grandfather. He remembers the time he brought forward his future wife. He even gave a bit of a mental chuckle seeing Unwin Peake and Marston Waters humiliated like that. But then again, joy does always turn to ash. He remembers when Rhaena lost her child. Then her husband. He remembers the fights Oakenfist and Baela had. Their marriage as rocky as the seas he sails.

Oh, and his brother. Right in the solar below him. He did not want him in the tower of the hand. He was more than that. He was a brother, an advisor, a person, the only person in which he trusted completely other than his late wife. A man who knew how to run his kingdom with him. Two pieces of a puzzle. He always forgived him for abandoning him, but Aegon could never forgive himself.

Lastly, he remembers Ulf And Hugh. They betrayed his mother so badly. She couldn't trust anyone after that. She truly lost who she was after this. Addam Velaryon was a hero that she thought was a villain. She never heard of his bravery that day. He killed dragons and dragon riders. If only those two never claimed a dragon. Or if they never betrayed them. Maybe it would be Jace or Joff as king. Not me. But the world is rarely so kind or poetic.

He wakes up and the sun is up. He goes down and gets his breakfast meal. He knows if he doesn't eat, Viserys will get upset. His chest feels heavier today. Mayhaps, he will see a damned maester later. Viserys then pops and bows "My King" he says dutifully. Aegon never liked when Viserys did that in private. But he knew unless in private quarters to say My King. He then sits at the table with his brother. "How are you Aegon. You look a bit paler. A bit frailer", Viserys said. Aegon replied coldly, "Nothing. My chest is just a bit heavy today." Aegon then coughs a violent cough and spits out a little bit of blood. Viserys is taken aback by this. "I know how you feel about them, but I am getting a Maester Aegon. You are not well. I will not lose you", Viserys says. He leaves quickly to fetch the Maester

While Viserys was running off to get a maester, it reminded him of the time Aegon was on Dragonstone with his brother. He remembers one time when they had breakfast at the painted table. He remembers how his mother gave them both highchairs to they could see. She told them about all the different ports, and castles and towns. After remembering that he had another cough. A speckle of blood was on his food now. By that time, Viserys was back with Grand Maester Alford. After that Aegon's chest started really bothering him and he fainted.

Aegon wakes up in his solar. Viserys holding his hand at his side. Aegon's children close but not in spitting distance. Aemon by his father and Naerys crying on Aemon's shoulder. Aegon feels horrible when he wakes up, He feels like the red keep is on his chest. He knows the end is near. He feels it. "Brother", Viserys says. "How are you feeling?" "Like the end is near" Aegon replied. "One might say you are joking, but I know you better than that. You have no capactiy for humour. Aemon take the children away, they don't want to see this. Naerys go with please. I want a moment alone." Elaena crying, Daeron comforting her, Daena having a cold look, and Baelor and Rhaena praying. Aegon cough violently again when they left. Aegon then says, " I never feared death. I wouldn't say I welcome it either, but I never feared it. Who knows, maybe there is an afterlife after all. Maybe there is just darkness. I will be finding out soon either way. I like to hope there is something afterwards. I think I will give mother a long hug. Daenaera will be happy I am sure with me back. It hurt to love her, to care about her, because everyone I loved, ended up dying. Viserys promise me you will protect them, my children. Please I don't want them having to experience what we did." Viserys replies quickly with a tear in his eye, " I will dear brother, I will." He then feels Aegon's hand let go of his. He breathes no longer. Aegon, third of his name, has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing piece for this type of thing. I hope you all enjoyed this, and feel free to leave some feedback in the comments.


End file.
